


Dragon's Treasure

by Orithain



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Cross Sir Richard Burton with the Brothers Grimm, add a concept by Dr. Ruthless, and run the whole thing through my mind, and this is what you get.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the TER/MA Alexian Nights challenge.  
> Originally posted June 1999.

The lord Fox, ruler of all the lands for five days' ride in any direction, was bored. Not bored as in I've-been-waiting-for-a-while-I'm-bored, but so completely bored that he couldn't raise an interest in anything. His advisors were forced to make decisions in his name to prevent his realm from falling into chaos. The mistress of his kitchens had taken to her bed after being unable to tempt him to eat. The beautiful men and women of his harem had red eyes from crying themselves to sleep every night at having lost his favor. Entertainers from every corner of his lands had come to try to amuse him, but to no avail. Looking at their beloved lord, his people could almost see the black cloud of his malaise hovering over him. Something had to be done, but what?

While everyone was distracted by their concern for Lord Fox, a thief decided to take advantage of their inattention to rob the palace of some of its treasures. Unfortunately for him, the guards weren't _that_ distracted, and he was caught and brought before the lord for punishment.

Seeing Lord Fox up close, the thief's breath caught in his throat. The lord's lack of interest in eating had melted every ounce of excess flesh from his bones, carving intriguing hollows beneath his cheeks. Above them, hazel eyes blazed at him despite their film of indifference. Soft-looking brown hair crowned his beauty, making the thief yearn to find out if it was as soft as it appeared.

After the thief's crimes had been explained, the lord continued to gaze at him without interest. The thief cringed, knowing he could be put to death or lose a hand for attempting to rob the lord. Once merciful, the lord's blank stare said that he'd lost that quality along with his joy in life. The thief ventured a bold plan that might save his life... and possibly the lord's as well.

"My lord," he cried, "I offer you a deal."

"You are hardly in a position to deal, thief," was the cool response.

"So you have nothing to lose, Lord Fox, by hearing me out. You can kill me at any time, but I offer you amusement."

Hazel eyes flicked over finely drawn, almost delicate features; brilliant green eyes surrounded by thick, dark lashes; lush, pink lips; a mop of silky, sable hair; and a well-proportioned, firm, fit, young body. Faint interest stirred, but "My harem is filled with beauties trained to please me. I have no need of another."

"You honor me by even considering me as a bed mate, my lord. If that should be your pleasure, I am yours. But I offer you something else, a tale to divert your mind and engage your attention. If I do not amuse you, you can always kill me."

An arched brow was more animation than Lord Fox had shown in many weeks. "Very well, I accept your deal. Amuse me, and I will give back your life. Do not, and you die."

"Done and done, my lord!" the thief exclaimed. "May I sit to tell my tale?"

At the lord's nod, he settled himself comfortably on a cushion placed at Lord Fox's feet and began.

"Long ago, this desert land of ours was lush and fertile, full of trees to shade lovers, marvelous fruits to tempt the appetite and brilliant flowers whose perfume beguiled the senses. Our people lived surrounded by plenty and could imagine no other life.

"And why should they? All envied this land its endless bounty. Their lord then was wise and kind, ruling his people well and beloved by them. His son, too, was loved for his sweet nature and beauty. The people had naught to fear from his inheriting his father's throne, aside from the loss of their ruler.

"Kings and queens and their heirs came from near and far, trying to tempt the young heir into marriage. The prince, whose name was Fox, was renowned and considered a great prize. He was lovely, fair of face and form, with sparkling hazel eyes and dark hair, and his mouth! Oh, his mouth was lush and ripe, promising boundless delight to the one who could win him. Even had he been dumb as a post, men and women would have vied to possess him, but he was as intelligent as he was lovely and as wise as his father. Our land had no greater treasure than its prince."

Lord Fox snorted, but the thief ignored him and continued.

"One day a woman arrived at the palace, claiming to be the queen of a distant land and seeking the prince as her consort. Though she was lovely, slight and shapely, with fiery hair and eyes like lapis, the prince was uneasy in her presence and refused her suit. She left immediately.

"For a time, life continued as always, but over the next several months, the ruler began to receive reports of drought in outlying areas of his realm, then of crops failing, and finally famine. Horrified by this unprecedented situation, he sent Prince Fox to investigate, to see if anything could be done.

"As Fox traveled to the afflicted region, he encountered a panicked messenger heading for the palace.

"'My prince!' cried the exhausted youth, throwing himself to the ground at Fox's feet. 'Help us!'

"'What has happened?' Fox asked.

"'A dragon, my lord, a terrible red dragon! She is the reason for the drought. With my own eyes I have seen her breathe fire on a small glen, leaving behind nothing but ashes and dried mud where trees and a small lake had been. She is killing our land, my lord. Help us, please!'

"The prince nodded and motioned the young man to mount a fresh horse from the caravan. He could barely credit the messenger's words. A dragon able to destroy an entire lake with her fiery breath? It was beyond belief. Still, the boy seemed sincere. He would see for himself soon.

"Late the following afternoon, the prince and his retainers reached the youth's village, where they were greeted with wails of despair. As Fox stood still in disbelief, the headman ran toward him, wringing his hands.

"'O my prince! Flee, my lord, you must flee!'

"'I have come to investigate your problem and to render what aid I may, to kill this dragon if necessary.'

"The headman responded with another cry of dismay. 'No, my prince, you must not. You must flee before she knows you have come, for it is you she wants. She told us to send for you and to speak her name.'

"'Her name?'

"'Yes, lord, she said to tell you her name was Scully.'

"'Scully!' Fox instantly remembered the red-haired queen who had paid court to him some months before and whose mere presence had made him uneasy. It must have been the dragon in human form, and she had been angered by his refusal of her. Fox shuddered at the thought of being a dragon's mate, but he would sacrifice himself if it would save his land and people. When he said so, however, he was greeted with downcast eyes and miserable but determined head shakes.

"'That may have been what she wanted at first, but now she only shows anger toward you. When Dragon Scully spoke of you, her eyes burned red as her scales and flames issued from her nostrils. If you go to her, my prince, you will surely die.'

"'And if I do not, she will continue to ravage the countryside until all are dead. I have no choice.'

"His decision made, the prince mounted his horse once again and rode toward the dragon's lair. Despite his courageous mien, his heart was in his mouth, and inwardly he quaked with fear. He did not know if it would be worse if she killed him or if she did not.

"Alone, for he had left his companions in the village, refusing to endanger anyone else, Fox approached the dragon's den.

"'So you came.'

"He whirled toward the voice, finding himself facing the diminutive woman he'd met in his father's palace.

"'Queen Scully,' he greeted. 'Or should that be _Dragon_ Scully?'

"She laughed, a malicious sound that sent chills down Fox's spine. 'Either, pretty Fox. I am queen of the dragons. All submit to my will. I honored you, little human, by even considering taking you as my consort, allowing you to fertilize my eggs. You could have been the father of the next generation of dragons. Instead you will be my plaything.'

"Something deep inside Fox began to shrivel up when he heard the dragon's words and knew that she intended to keep him as a sextoy. He cringed away despite every effort to stand fast, and an evil leer appeared on the dragon's face.

"She stepped closer to him, reaching out to stroke his face with one razor-sharp talon. Even in human form, her nails were a dragon's claws, and she left a trail of blood along his cheek. So sharp were they that Fox didn't even feel the pain at first, feeling the blood drip down his jaw before the sharp sensation registered and a moan escaped him.

"Scully laughed again, a tinkling sound that should have been pleasant but which instead made him feel as if he'd touched something corrupt. She stroked her fingers along his other cheek, leaving a matching incision to paint both sides of his face red. She smiled with pleasure at the sight and sliced his clothes off, leaving the prince naked and shivering despite the warmth of the summer sun.

"Fox backed away fearfully, closing his eyes in horror when a change rippled over Scully, her human shape momentarily giving way to that of the dragon before she settled back into her woman's body. For an instant, the image of a massive dragon, bigger than Fox could ever have imagined, was superimposed over the slight woman. A tiny, still rational portion of his brain wondered why so large a dragon had chosen so small a human form.

"'You don't like my natural form, pretty Fox?' she cooed. 'Perhaps I should take you like that. Would you like that, little toy? I could cram all of you inside me and feel you squirming. I think I would like that.'

"Fox's face twisted in disgust, and he slapped her hand away, not caring in that instant if she killed him. He could not abide her touch for another second.

"Scully hissed in anger at his presumption, and her hands curled around his shoulders, her true strength showing as her nails dug into him. Fox could not help crying out in pain as those ten diamond hard claws sank into his flesh. Scully shook him like the animal she was worrying its prey. Despite the red wave of agony washing over him, Fox was silent. It had been the suddenness of the pain that had forced the cry from him before, but now that he knew what to expect, he would not give her the pleasure again.

"Scully's lip curled, bestial rage overshadowing the human guise she wore. 'Foolish human, do you think I care if you cry out till you tear your throat apart or bite your tongue off to remain silent? You belong to me now, and I will do as I wish. You will atone for the insult of refusing me.'

"Fox glared at her, wearing dignity despite his nakedness and the blood covering him. 'I still refuse you. I shall always refuse you. You are unclean, a thing to be reviled and destroyed lest you harm anyone else. You may kill me, but my soul will know and rejoice when you die.'

"The dragon cried out in rage, tossing him to the ground as she shifted to her natural form. In the split second when she was between shapes, formless and insubstantial, vulnerable for a fleeting instant, a figure darted out from the trees, spear in hand and planted it where the dragon's eye was solidifying. In that instant Scully saw and knew, and her scream of rage shook the mountain as she reformed and died instantly, the spear through her eye and brain. For a moment, the massive red form remained, then it shimmered and vanished, leaving behind only a single blood red jewel the size of a man's fist. In death dragons returned to the dust from which they were formed, except for their hearts, the source of their magic.

"The newcomer scooped up the gem, offering it to Fox, who shook his head, wanting nothing of the creature. Bright green eyes watched him sympathetically as the stranger continued to proffer the heartstone.

"'Take it,' the man insisted. 'You deserve it for what she did to you. I have heard that the prince is coming to fight her. Give this stone to him to prove that the menace is over. I have heard that he is a good man and caring ruler. I am sure that he will recompense you for your travails.'

"Fox blinked in surprise, realizing that the stranger did not know who he was. He had risked his life and killed the dragon for an unknown stranger, with no anticipation of reward. Still not reaching for the heartstone, he questioned, 'Why do you not wait and give that to the prince yourself? Any reward is rightfully yours.'

"'Oh no, it is not for one such as I to speak to a prince. I do this because a dragon destroyed my land, leaving it an arid desert with only small oasises of green to remind my people of what we once had. My heart died with my land, and all I have left is vengeance. That is deserving of no reward.'

"The prince sighed in sympathy for the beautiful, sad stranger. 'You have saved my life, regardless of your reasons. There must be something I can give you as thanks?'

"Staring at the prince, the stranger smiled. 'A kiss to remind me that all is not dead and gone, that there is still life and beauty in the world?'

"The prince was not averse to the man's request, but first, 'Will you not tell me your name first?'

"The lovely young man blushed to realize that he had not introduced himself. 'My apologies, sir, I have been so long alone I have forgotten the common courtesies. I am Alex. And you?'

"Before Fox could reply, his retainers thundered into the clearing on their horses, having been unable to wait in the village in safety while their lord faced such danger. Seeing him naked and covered with blood, they cried their dismay, and leapt from their horses to run toward him. 'My prince,' cried his captain, 'you are injured!'

"Fox waved off their concerns. 'It is nothing that will not heal, thanks to this man. He slew the dragon and saved my life.'

"Alex stood frozen in shock at his side. 'You are the prince?'

"'Yes, Fox.'

"He fell to his knees before the prince, pressing his forehead to the ground. 'Forgive me, my prince. I meant no disrespect.'

"Fox drew him gently to his feet, saying, 'No, no, you must not kneel to me. I owe you my life. And my gratitude. Please come back to my father's palace with me, even if only for one night, and allow me to thank you properly.' He met Alex's eyes with a secret smile. 'And we will see about that reward you spoke of.' He licked his lips, making Alex's heart pound in his chest.

"This beautiful man, this royal prince, seemed to want him. The dragons would still be there if he took a little time to be with people, with Prince Fox. In truth, he had no idea where to go next since he had not heard of any other dragon depredations. He agreed.

"Despite a detour to the village to advise the inhabitants that the dragon was dead and the threat ended, the journey back to the palace did not take long. Prince Fox maintained a rapid pace, wanting to get Alex there before he changed his mind and left on his quest again. In a very few days they arrived, and Fox was able to tell his tale to his father. The lord was grateful and asked Alex to name his reward. Before he could reply, Fox spoke up.

"'Do not worry, Father, I will take care of rewarding my benefactor.'

"Seeing the way his son looked at the other man, the lord smiled. It seemed that he would not have to house claimants for the prince's hand for much longer. Since Alex was returning an equally besotted gaze, the choice appeared to have been made. 'Go,' he said, trying to hide his smile. 'We will talk again on the morrow.'

"Fox led Alex to his private apartments, eager to be alone with him. Their lack of privacy on the journey had made it impossible to do more than talk, so they were eager for their first taste of one another. Once in Fox's bedchamber, they hesitated for a moment, unsure what to do now that a moment seemingly so long anticipated was finally at hand. With a laugh, Fox pulled Alex to him, covering the tempting pink lips with his own, exploring the mouth that opened eagerly to him. The kiss lasted for long moments while they learned each other.

"Finally they separated and smiled at one another, still wrapped in each other's arms. Fox urged Alex toward the bed and followed him down. They spent the night learning what pleased the other most, finding incredible joy in being together before they finally slept.

"Alex awoke the next morning to find Fox watching him, memorizing every feature. For the first time in a very long time, he started the day with a smile.

"'Stay with me,' Fox begged.

"Alex stared into hazel eyes as blue just then as the silk sheets on which they lay. Blue was the color of luck. Was it a sign that he should stay? He saw pleading in those eyes, and he made his decision. 'Yes.'

"Fox's smile in response put the rising sun to shame. He barely allowed Alex time to dress before bringing him before his father and announcing that he had found his consort. His father was pleased, as were the people when the announcement was made. Fox and Alex had many decades together, and they ruled wisely and well until their deaths."

The storyteller-thief took a deep breath and looked up to meet Lord Fox's eyes, waiting for his decision.

The lord rose to his feet, saying, "Come with me," as he left the room. Blinking in surprise, the thief followed him, finding himself in the lord's private chambers. Not daring to speak, the thief waited silently until Lord Fox turned to him and spoke.

"Diverting indeed. But you left out some details." Meeting the lord's eyes, the thief was surprised to find heat blazing in them. A seductive smile slowly crossed his face.

"Which details were you interested in, my lord?" He licked his lips.

Fox's eyes followed the tip of his tongue as it stroked over soft, pink lips. He had to clear his throat before he could reply. "It seems to me that you skipped the description of what the dragonslayer did to captivate the prince. Surely he must have had extraordinary talents for the prince to make him his consort on the basis of one night together, Alex."

Alex, for that was the thief's name as the lord had surmised, smiled. "It is very difficult to describe, my lord. Perhaps I should demonstrate?"

"A most excellent plan. Whenever you're ready," he invited.

Alex paused for a moment to admire the beauty waiting for him, eyes mapping every inch and imagining what lay beneath the clothing. Before coming closer, he removed his own clothes, standing proudly under Fox's gaze and allowing him to look his fill. When Fox's eyes, now a hot green-gold, met his own again, he followed the unspoken order and moved into his arms, kissing the man who was ruler of this nation but who at that instant was nothing more -- or less -- than his lover.

Fox was vaguely aware of his garments disappearing while that wickedly talented tongue twined around his own, caressing him. He could only imagine how it would feel on other parts of him. A leg insinuated itself between his thighs, and he rubbed against it, delighting in the sensation. It had been so long since he had felt this, since he had wanted anything like this. It had taken an impious thief with an extraordinary beauty to rekindle his joy in life, but now that he had, Fox intended to make him want to stay. He knew he could order Alex to stay, but he needed him to _want_ to be with him. Somehow he knew that boredom would never again be a problem if he could only keep Alex by his side.

Alex groaned into Fox's mouth when the movements against his thigh were joined by a hand on his own erection, stroking him into madness. He nudged Fox toward the bed, where they both sank down, bodies twined together. Alex raised his head for an instant, admiring the golden beauty of his Fox on the white silk of the sheets. With an impatient sound, Fox drew his head back down to meet his own, mouths meeting in a heated kiss as they seemed to breathe for each other, long bodies writhing together in an orgy of pleasure. Fox eventually released Alex's mouth, and he slowly licked every inch of Fox's body, mapping his responses and lingering wherever he found an especially sensitive spot. The coppery nubbins of his nipples drew prolonged attention, his teeth worrying one while his fingers teased the other until Fox gasped his name and squirmed lasciviously under him. Only then did Alex's mouth continue its exploration of his new lover's body, tracing the outline of every muscle and rib, exploring the intriguing crevices of his body, but bypassing his groin despite Fox's groan of protest.

"Patience, lovely Fox," he whispered, "trust me."

"Please, Alex," he nearly wailed, "I can't... it's been so long... I don't think I can... oh heavenly spirits!" The last cry came when Alex, who had forgotten that Fox had been celibate for some time, stopped teasing him and took him into his mouth. It was everything Fox had anticipated from having Alex's tongue in his mouth. Alex was more talented than any houri, and he seemed to enjoy it as well. His tongue lashed the length of Fox's now-straining erection, his teeth nibbled the prominent vein along the underside, and he laughed when Fox wailed his pleasure. He licked the ruddy head, capturing the pearlescent droplets that welled there and groaning in pleasure at finally tasting him.

Fox watched with passion-glazed eyes as he disappeared inside Alex's mouth. Green eyes dark with lust watched the pleasure wash over his countenance, and Alex slowly took his entire length. Fox was the biggest man he'd ever had, but he tasted so good that even the strain in his jaw didn't matter. Alex wished they could stay like this forever, but he could already feel the tremors in Fox and the balls in the sac against his chin drawing up. Wanting to increase his lover's pleasure, he reached down and cupped the sac in his hand, gently caressing it while his tongue played along the flesh in his mouth. His free hand flicked over one rigid nipple, and Fox's entire body spasmed as the pleasure exploded through him. Alex held him in his mouth, continuing to swallow until Fox pulled away with a faint whimper and collapsed, exhausted, amidst the pillows.

Alex lay quietly at his side, not wanting to disturb him and be sent away. The arousal raging through his body made him squirm though and attracted Fox's attention. Sated hazel eyes opened and focused on him, and hands reached for him.

"Sorry, it had been too long for me," Fox apologized. "Next time will be better."

'Next time?' Alex couldn't believe his ears.

"But we still have to do something about you," Fox continued.

"My lord-" Alex started.

"No!" Fox interrupted. "My name is Fox."

Before Alex could respond or even think about how to reply, Fox had reached for a flagon of oil that stood on the table beside the bed and had poured some into his hand. He applied it to Alex's cock, then poured some into Alex's hand. While Alex stared at him in utter stupefaction, he spread his legs wide and pulled them back in unmistakable invitation. Stunned though he was, Alex knew what to do. He slowly worked his oil-coated fingers into Fox, feeling the hot tightness grip him, until three fingers together easily slid in and out. As relaxed as Fox was, it did not take long.

After staring into Fox's eyes one more time to be sure that this was truly what he wanted, Alex placed his cock at Fox's entrance and pushed inside. Hoarse moans of pleasure escaped both men as he slid past the ring of muscle. He had to pause, trying to regain some control, before he dared continue. He was so aroused that he wanted to pound into Fox, but he had to remember that this was the ruler. It was amazing enough that he allowed Alex to take him.

Fox had a good idea of what was bothering Alex, and he drew him down into a kiss. When he finally released Alex's mouth, he smiled at the panting man. "Don't hold back, take me. In this bed, or anywhere we please each other, I am not the ruler. We are simply two lovers." He licked at Alex's mouth again.

Alex groaned and took him at his word. He thrust hard, gliding deep inside Fox until his balls pressed against his ass, then withdrew and did it again. And again. And again. Harder each time and seemingly deeper until both men moaned with every thrust, and finally Alex came deep inside Fox with a cry of pleasure. Though Fox did not come a second time, he felt pleasure in his lover's pleasure and held him close. He frowned in displeasure when he felt Alex pull out of him and start to move away. "Where are you going?"

Surprised green eyes rose to meet his. "Did I not entertain you, my lord? Am I not free to go now?"

Fox's face turned bleak. "So this was all just to save your life."

"No! My story was, yes, but not this. This was for our mutual pleasure. But now it is done, and you are the ruler, and I am still a thief."

Fox sighed. Clearly this was going to be more difficult than he had anticipated. "Did I not say that did not matter? Was I unclear?"

"But... but... " Alex was so surprised he didn't know what to say.

"I want you to stay."

"Until morning?" Alex ventured.

"Until I die." Fox's words brooked no misinterpretation.

"My lord... Fox... I... I don't know what to say."

"Then say nothing. But stay."

A sunny smile broke over the ex-thief's face, and he lay back down, nestling against Fox's side. "As long as you want me."

As they drifted off to sleep, Fox spoke again. "It was really not very nice of you to make my sister into a dragon in your story, you know."

Laughter was his only reply.


End file.
